Don't shed a tear
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: Edward left Bella. Victoria found Bella.Bit her and ran away. But now Edward's back. Is it Bella that's back too?
1. Don't shed a tear

While I was updating Broken Promises I just thought of this and I couldn't let the idea go to waste

Disclaimer: 

The wonderful Stephenie Meyer ownsTwilight not me. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Don't shed a tear 

Chapter 1 

Bpov 

It was55 years ago...55 long years ago that HE left me. Instead of moping around I put my feelings in my music. Oh did I not tell you I'm in a band. I have a brother and sister. Cole & Amy. I changed my name to Izzy Lynn Benjamin. Our band is called ' Curses Unleashed have 2 albums out both with the same dedication ' " To the vampire that broke my heart " ' We were a goth band so people wouldn't think anything of the vampire part. 

Epov ( you know you want it) 

55years ago I left my angel. Itwas the worst thing I have ever done in all my years. I feel terrible. 

I went back to Forksyesterday to see if Bella was still alive. Though Iknew she wouldn't but I hoped that she was. When I got there I found it to beabandoned. All the stuff was still there but not one living soul.I went outside into the forest. Something was in the bushes. "She's not her anymore. You won't find her." The dog said as he came out of the bushes. 

" Well do you know where she is?" I asked. " yeah I know" he said with a smug look but I could see the pain in his eyes. " well could you tell me?" I was begging already. **(Uhhh I hate having the dog in this chapter... the dog is beinga smart ass... but I guess that's my fault...) **" CHECK THE GOD DAMN CEMETERY!" he yelled. " IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S DEAD!BECAUSE OF YOU! I DON'T GET WHY SHE EVER CARED ABOUT YOU! YOU FILTHY BLOODSUCKER!"his voice was hurting my sensitive ears. He chose that moment to lung himself at me. I carefully dodged him. 

I just ran. I don't know whereI'm going butI'm going somewhere. There's a opening up ahead. I sprinted through it. I kept going until Ifound what I was looking for

** Charlie Swan**

** 1961 -- 2008**

** Loving Father**

** A great friend**

Oh no that's just a year after we left.Then I saw something that made my heart shatter into a million pieces all over again. If my heart was still beating it would've stopped rightthen.

** Isabella Marie Swan **

** 1990 --- 2007**

** Loving daughter**

** A great friend**

We left... We left and she died! Some kind of protection wegave her. The love of my life isdead! I crumpled to the ground. I dry sobbed for days**. ( Poor Edward but he's gonna get something from someone very soon**!) I 've been here for 3 days straight. Finally Alice found me. " Edward why are yo----- NO! WHY! She was my best friend!THISIS ALL YOUR FAULT!"She screamed while stabbing a finger atme. She lunged herself at me.

Shepunched, kicked, she even bit me! Then something happened Alice was magically lifted off of me. " Calm down Alice" It was a voice that sounded like chimes. Iturnedso I could see who owned this voice.

Bpov

I've been preparing for this for a very long time. I'm going to my grave and goingto see Alice kicking Edward's ass. I can't let that happen. He may not care for mebut I will always care for him.How I have the power of visions it's one of my many powers.HowI got all these powers you may ask. Well I havethe power of wishing.

In 55 years I have only wished for 4 powers. Moving things with my mind,changing the weather, to see the future, to change myself or others appearances. "Cole! Amy!" I yelled out. "Wha...t!" they yelled back. Even though were vampires we still find it fun to yell.**( here I'll teach you a quick lesson. Don't yell for the whole 15 minutes of recess... I learned that fact the hard way...well me, Ashley and Jocelyn learned it altogether.But still... Yelling for 15 minutes...not a good idea...really fun but it not the best idea... Really bad idea in fact)**

"I'm leaving now!" I hollered. " Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Amy was now right beside me/ " I'm sure. I can handle this." I mumbled. " OK good luck. and be back before next week" she reminded me while giving me a hug. When we finally separated I was pulled into a huge hug from Cole. " Take care of yourself" he said in his try-to-be-serious-but-it's-not-working-voice.

Cole and Amy were brother and sister when they were human. Cole changed Amy but we don't know who changed Cole. Whoever made him walked away. How could someone just leave a person to go through the change alone and fend for themselves?Well Cole's story is alot like mine but I actually know who changed me. It was the one the only the Miss Bitchy Victoria.

FLASHBACK

_**I was screaming in the forest after HE left me. When there was a rustle of leaves and stood Victoria in all her red hair glory.(Sorry I just had to add that.LOL)**_

**_"Why isn't it little Bella... How are you?" she asked in a cheery voice. What the hell! Since when is Victoria cheery._**

**_"Terrible! JUST KILL ME ALREADY! I have no purpose without Edward here!" I yelled at her. " Well...that just just shows what you mean to Edward" She taunted me." You want to die?" she asked. I nodded fiercely._**

**_" Well then I have other plans for you"she whispered loud enough for me to hear. She lunged at me and bit down then retreated. " Enjoy Eternity" She whispered and laughed. She ran back into the bushes. Leaving me there._**

**_End of Flashback_**

Still Bpov

I can do this. I keep telling myself that.

I chose to run instead of driving just to feel the wind in my hair. I love the speed now.

It took 2 hours but I'm finally here. I could hear growling in the distance. Sure enough there was tiny Alice on top of Edward punching, kicking, Oh my god did she just bite him? I have to rescue Edward now! I lifted Alice off of Edward with my mind." Calm down Alice" I tried to sooth her.

Edward was faced away from me.Dry sobbing.When I spoke he whipped his head around. He still looks the same as always. I resisted the urge to go up to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

Epov

She looks like Bella. She reminds me of Bella! HOW DARE SHE! **(LOL HOW DARE SHE! LOL) **I ran up to her and slapped her. She had shock and hurt on her face. "You...You...You slapped...you slapped me?" With her stuttering it sounded like a question.

Before I knew what was happening I was half way across the cemetery.She punched me! " EDWARD STOP!" Alice cried out as I was running back to the Bella look a like. "Why should I! she reminds me of Bella!" I hissed. When I said Bella the girl winced. " You should stop because that is Bella!" she yelled.

" I kinda go by Izzy now" the girl mumbled." Prove that your Bella then" I challenged her." OK well where to start...When I was human I was clumsy...The first time you saw me you thought of hundreds of ways to kill me...Rosalie hates me because I didn't want to stay human... Jasper tried to kill me on my 18th birthday You left because of that... Alice loves to give me makeovers. Believe me yet? or should I go on?" She asked. IT IS BELLA! MY LOVE! My Bella is alive. I did a mental happy dance. " Yes" I mumbled. I basically jumped her attacked her with a hug and a kiss. She was speechless. Oh yeah the mighty Edward strikes again!. **( MIGHTY EDWARD TO THE RESCUE!LOL)**

Bpov 

He kissed me! I've been waiting for that For 55 years! 

Epov

She was returning the gesture. But as quickly as she was her she was gone. " Where'd she go?"

Bpov

He left me! I shouldn't be kissing him! So I wished for the power to teleport. I'm going to my meadow. I refuse to call it his. It still looks beautiful with all the wild flowers spread ed all over.There was a shuffle of the bushes and out stepped...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOWZA I wonder who that someone could be! Could it be Edward? I don't really know I just wrote this chapter so I don't have anything else. SEND ME IDEAS IN REVIEWS! IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW THEN I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY STORIES!


	2. Lost Memories

Ok Ok! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but give me a break I have a life too!  
Remember to REVIEW!! or I WON'T continue ANY of my stories!

This chapter might want to make you cry...so be prepared! I almost cryed writing it...it's so sad! All I have to say is Edward is going to have a hard time for awhile!

Don't shed a tear

Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Last Time

There was a shuffle of the bushes and out stepped...

Bpov

Jasper? I was surprised it was Jasper...What I mean is you don't get to close to a person/vampire that attempted to kill you.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Clearly my once beautiful voice sounded like someone strangled me. But that's how I feel like my heart is being strangled, threatening to break into two, which is what it did." I came to see if your ok" he admitted.

"Well as you can see i'm NOT ok" I said back with as much venom if my voice that I could muster up. Jasper looked shocked and hurt at the same time. I felt him trying to send a wave of calm at me.

"Don't. I don't want to feel calm!" He looked taken back by my outburst. " Bella I can tell your not gonna talk much but please just listen to what I have to say" I didn't anything because I knew my voice would crack.

So he began his little speech. "Bella I know were not as close as we should be for what you are to me.  
To me your my little sister and I don't want to see you hurting. I know you are hurt because he left all those years ago but I think you should forgive him.

He really loves yo--" "LOVES ME! IF HE REALLY

LOVES ME HE WOULD HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! OK I ADMITT IT I STILL LOVE EDWARD! ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL but I just can't do this anymore" that was when I collapse to my knees sobbing.

"I...I.. I just can't" my voice broke. Jasper looked like someone just told him Alice had died.  
I knew he could feel my pain.

I knew he never in his life have felt so much pain coming off of one person.  
I knew I couldn't stay here anymore on this earth.Well I knew alot of things but I knew quite thought of the obivious. The Volturi. The Volturi could end my misery.

FlashBack

"You don't mess with the Volturi well not unless you want to die"

End of FlashBack

Unless you want to die. Those words rang in my ears. "three days...only three days" Jasper seemed confused.

"I'll stay for 3 days" realization flashed in his eyes and he hugged me. "Then I have to get back to my family" he nodded.

In a way that was the truth because Charlie and Renee died long ago.He was smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

Little did he know that alot more was happening in 3 days and it did not include Amy or Cole but it did include the royal family of Vampires. I still don't believe Edward loves.

I mean how can he love me? He's perfect and I'm...I'm just not. Edward doesn't love me! I screamed at myself.

So if Edward no longer loves me then there is no reason to have a heart and if there is no reason for a heart then there is no reason to have one.

If there is no a need to have a heart then there isn't a reason that I should live.( Sorry if you got confused)  
That's just it! I CAN"T LIVE!He screwed me up! I had a good life without Edward well not great but it was good enough but now as he tries to get back in my self I can't help thinking

'Just you wait he'll leave you again.You can't never measure up to his perfection' that thought was the only thing that kept me from running into his arms.

"Bella? Bella? Earth to Bella"Jasper? Meadow?Oh I'm still in the meadow with Jasper and now were headed to the only being that will be the death of me.( I love that quote!) Litrally. Passing. It's like a blur no matter where I go it never stops.

" Jasper" I whispered before I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fainted! WAIT THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Jpov ( This is my first time doing Jasper's point of view GO ME! LOL)

"Jasper" Bella whispered causing me to stop and realize Bella was no longer running with me. Her whisper got followed by a soft thud as if something just fell. "Bella?" I called out. "Oh no" I gasped. I ran to where I heard Bella.

And there she was looking so calm with her eyes closed I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed her and ran. If she doesn't wake up Edward is going to KILL me!!

Bpov

Drowning. That's the only word to describe what it feels like. I'm drowning in Black Water. My lungs were sceaming for air.Which is odd considering I'm a vampire. But If I open my mouth I'll drown quicker.  
I'm trapped. I'm a prisoner of my own life. Memories are flooding into me. Memories of him.

I so despertly wanted to forget them. But as quickly as I thought it the memories disappeared like they never even happened.It was as if they didn't exsist anymore.I am happy I am finally happy. But was I truely happy? could I have been happy with those memories? As these questions filled my mind I thought about it. Little did I know I was about to find the reason for all my happiness was all because of a greek god.

"Bella?!" someone cried out. I didn't know the voice it sounded like velvet though it sounded like it was being tortured. "Carlise?! why isn't she opening her eyes?!"the velvet voice cried out.

"Edward! CHILL! Bella will open her eyes in 3...2...1" sure enough I opened my eyes. Beside me was a bronze haired Greek God. " Bella are you okay?!"

"I'm okay...Who are you?" I said while pointing to the Greek God. "Bella you don't know who he is"  
I just shook my head. What was the big deal if I didn't remember him? "Can you name everyone you know in this room please?" Carlise asked. That was a weird request but ok.I nodded. " Carlise Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen,and Jasper Hale."

I said while pointing to everyone."So you don't remember Edward at all?" someone asked. I shook my head once more. So that's the Greek God's name. Hm. It suits him. Edward looked like he would cry if he could.  
"What happened to me anyways?" I was curious to why I was in a hospital. Me being a vampire and all.

" You fainted" Jasper and Carlise said at the same time. I just made "o" with my mouth."Bella what was your last memory before you fainted?" hmmm. " I was running in the forest and I guess I was thinking to hard on something and I fainted."

"Any idea of what you were thinking?" He asked. " Ummmmm...I think I was thinking about...someone leaving me for the second time... I think it was Edward but I can't be to sure." ( Ok she only remembers some things but not many!) Everyone looked shocked. Next thing I knew Edward was hugging me saying he'd never leave me not for anything in the world.

-  
Ok what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE!! 


End file.
